doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Doom II RPG
Doom II RPG is the sequel of Wolfenstein RPG, and it is placed in time before Doom RPG. It is made for Mobile Phones and IPhones(for better graphics). It uses the Wolfenstein RPG mobile engine. It was released on 11 December 2009. It is made by Id Software and published by EA Mobile. Playable Characters You can play the game with three different characters: *Major Kira Morgan *A Scientist *Seargeant Blaskowitz (the original games protagonist, descendent of B.J Blaskowitz); Plot (Detalied) The action of this game is set before the firstDoom RPG. Secret experiments and incidents happened at UAC Bases (Mars,Moon,Earth,Phobos,Deimos etc.). A team of soldiers and a scientist have goon on UAC base on Moon to investigate, only to fight that the base is overrun by demons. At the begining the group splits up and the player is on it's own. There are fights between a UAC Computer called SAM and another unknown entity VIOS. Fights with VIOS are frequently into the game. After the player gets in hell for the first time he battles Pinkynator, a creature that spawns Pinkies. After going through the portal the player finds himself on a UAC base on Earth. Then the second time you go in hell, the player fights the cyberdemon and finds out that VIOS is the brain of another Icon of Sin. After the VIOS is defeated the game ends, telling that the fight is not over. Weapons Doom II RPG has new weapons (and new models): *Chainsaw (somewhat like the Doom 3 Chainsaw) *Assault Rifle (A modified version of Doom 3 Machinegun) *Scoped Assault Rifle (Assault Rifle with Sniper Scope) *Super Shotgun (super shotgun from Doom 3) *Chaingun (new model) *Plasma Gun (new model) *Rocket Launcher (new model) *BFG (somewhat like the original BFG 9000) *Holy Water Pistol (a water pistol charged with holy water, though is not so holy since it can be refilled at toilets) *Shooting Sentry Bot (a controlable sentry bot) *Red Sentry Bot (a more powerfull sentry) *Soul Cube (Soul cube from Doom III, can be obtained only by cheating) *Toilets (you can pick up toilets and throw them at the enemies) Monsters Doom II RPG has new monsters, and old monsters from the original Doom and Doom RPG: *Zombie Worker *Zombie Civilian *Zombie Technician *Imp *Impling (like Doom RPG model) *Implord (purple Imp) *Pinky *BullDemon (same as Pinky, just smaller) *Belphegor (Blue Colors) *Lost Soul *Phantom (white skull,green flames) *Nightmare (Doom RPG colors) *Lesser Sawcubus (Brown, Imp-Like Demon with chainsaw) *Greater Sawcubus(Green, Imp-Like Demon with chainsaw, more powerful than Lesser Sawcubus) *Chainstrosity (Purple Sawcubus, more powerful than the other two) *Cacodemon *Malwrath (Fade Pink Cacodemon) *Wretched (Blue Cacodemon) *Revenant *Fiend (Doom RPG colors) *Ghoul (Doom RPG colors) *Mancubus *Druj (Red colors) *Behemoth (Blue Colors) *Archvile (White Colors) *Infernis (Blue Colors) *Appolyon (Pink Colors) *Arachnotron *Watcher *Sentinel *Spider Mastermind *Pinkynator (mother pinky) *Cyberdemon *VIOS *Icon of Sin (new model) Cut Content Cut content from Doom II RPG. You can see it if you make a difference between the game and the game trailer. *Orginal name of Sawcubus was Chainsaw Goblin; *Zombie names were like the original Doom II RPG; *As seen in the trailer, there was a Heretic-Style monster; Cheat Mode Like in Doom RPG and Wolfenstein RPG the cheat mode is activated in the menu screen by pressing 3666. From there you can choose : god mode,noclip,give all,give map,change map etc. Maps #Tycho Station #Cichus Station #Kelper #UAC Admin. #UAC Labs #UAC R&D #Gehenna #Abaddon #VIOS Image Gallery doom2rpgwpns.png|Weapons Sarge.png|Sergeant Stan Blaskowitz Zombietech.png|Zombie Model(Technician Colors) Greatersawcubus.png|Sawcubus Model(Greater Model) Arch2vile.png|Archvile Model Sentryrpg.png|Sentry Model Watcher.png|Watcher Model Pinkinator.png|Pinkynator rpg2hellportal.jpg|HellPortal External Links *Offcial Doom II RPG Site Category:Games on mobile device platforms *